militaryspecopsgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Dress Uniforms Army
='Dress Uniform'= The dress uniform, is the most formal military uniform, typically worn at ceremonies, official receptions, and other special occasions; with order insignias and full size medals. The uniform design may be distinct to a service (Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force, etc.), or to a Regiment or Branch of Service. Although they are often brightly colored, and adorned with ornaments (gold braid, lanyards, etc.), most originated as practical uniforms that, with the adoption of even more practical uniforms, have been relegated to ceremonial functions. The dress uniform is the military equivalent of the civilian "black-tie". 'Army Green Dress Uniform' The Army Green Dress Uniform consist of the following; *'Pants:' The trousers are AG shade 489 colored straight legged without cuffs, and with side and hip pockets. The left hip pocket has a buttonhole tab and button. *'Shirt:' White colored long-sleeved dress shirt. The shirt is a pre-cured durable press, 65/35 polyester and cotton broadcloth shirt, in long-sleeved versions. The shirt is a dress type with shoulder loops, a seven-button front, and two pleated pockets with button-down flaps. *'Tie:' Black bow-tie. *'Scarf:' Black (only with black all-weather coat or windbreaker). *'Socks:' Black mid-calf high dress socks. *'Shoes:' Shoes, oxford, black, and overshoes. *'Headgear Option 01:' Black beret. *'Headgear Option 02:' AG shade 489 garrison cap. *'Headgear Option 03:' AG shade 489 service cap. 'Blue Dress Uniform' The Army Blue Dress Uniform consist of the following; *'Class A - Army Blue Dress Uniform' **'Coat, Blazer:' The Army blue coat is a single-breasted, peak-lapel, four-button coat extending below the crotch, fitting easily over the chest and shoulders, with a slight draped effect in front and back. The coat is fitted slightly at the waist, conforming to the body shape without tightness and with no prominent flare. Coat sleeve ornamentation: Ornamental braid is worn on both sleeves of the Army blue coat. Gold bullion, synthetic metallic gold, or gold-colored nylon or rayon braid is authorized for officers. Gold-colored nylon or rayon braid is authorized for enlisted personnel. The braid on the trouser legs and the coat sleeve will be of the same material. The bottom of the braid is positioned parallel to, and 3 inches above the bottom of each sleeve a 1⁄8-inch soutache braid of gold-colored nylon or rayon on each sleeve. **'Coat, Trench:' Black all-weather. **'Pants:' The trousers are blue, low-waisted, straight-legged without cuffs, with side and hip pockets. The left hip pocket has a buttonhole tab and button. An ornamental braid is worn on each outside seam of the trouser leg, from the bottom of the waistband to the bottom of the trouser leg, as one 11⁄2 inch gold-colored nylon or rayon braid. **'Shirt:' White colored long-sleeved dress shirt. The shirt is a pre-cured durable press, 65/35 polyester and cotton broadcloth shirt, white, in short- sleeved and long-sleeved versions. The shirt is a dress type with shoulder loops, a seven-button front, with barrel or French cuffs and a standard turn-down collar, and two pleated pockets with button-down flaps. **'Tie 01:' Black four-in-hand necktie. **'Tie 02:' Black bow-tie. **'Scarf:' Black (only with black all-weather coat or windbreaker). **'Gloves 01:' White, leather, unisex, dress. **'Gloves 02:' Black, leather, unisex, dress (only when worn with the class A, or black all-weather coat, or windbreaker). **'Socks:' Black mid-calf high socks. **'Shoes:' Shoes, oxford, black, and overshoes. **'Headgear:' Blue service cap. *'Class B - Army Blue Service Uniform' **'Pants:' The trousers are blue, low-waisted, straight-legged without cuffs, with side and hip pockets. The left hip pocket has a buttonhole tab and button. An ornamental braid is worn on each outside seam of the trouser leg, from the bottom of the waistband to the bottom of the trouser leg, as one 11⁄2 inch gold-colored nylon or rayon braid. **'Shirt:' White colored long-sleeved dress shirt. The shirt is a pre-cured durable press, 65/35 polyester and cotton broadcloth shirt, white, in short- sleeved and long-sleeved versions. The shirt is a dress type with shoulder loops, a seven-button front, with barrel or French cuffs and a standard turn-down collar , and two pleated pockets with button-down flaps. **'Tie 01:' Black four-in-hand necktie. **'Tie 02:' Black bow-tie. **'Scarf:' Black (only with black all-weather coat or wind breaker). **'Gloves 01:' White, leather, unisex, dress. **'Gloves 02:' Black, leather, unisex, dress (only when worn with the class A, or black all-weather coat, or windbreaker). **'Socks:' Black mid-calf high socks. **'Shoes:' Shoes, oxford, black, and overshoes. **'Headgear:' Blue service cap.